PARTLY SUNNY, PARTLY CLOUDY
by Anubis Soundwave
Summary: Fireflight, after a bonding moment with Swindle, decides it's time to show his wingmates his native hometown. They learn that Thundercracker, one of the Aerialbots' fiercest rivals,is also a high-profile citizen of his home sector.


**TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA**

_**AERIALBOTS #5**_: PARTLY SUNNY, PARTLY CLOUDY.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

Fireflight and Swindle cross over the border between North Korea and China.

Swindle drops to the ground, exhausted from a leaking fuel line. "You should have just stepped on him when I told you to."

"That's not how Autobots do things," counters Fireflight, nursing his crudely cauterized shoulder. "No matter how bad some humans may be."

"The Kim clan owes you a fragging arm, kid." Swindle chuckles, then winces in pain.

"Serves you right. Not only did you sell out your own team," the Aerialbot continues, "but you sold our technology to these maniacs."

"I'm greedy, not insane. I didn't sell a damn thing to the Norkies. Slag it!" shrieks Swindle as he cauterizes his arm.

"Fine." Fireflight rolls his optics. "One of the humans you sold parts of Onslaught to a few years back did, then. He reverse-engineered everything before you stole the parts back."

"Stole!? That's a harsh word."

"You kept the human's money. Smokescreen told me how you operate."

"Naturally. He wants to muscle out his competition, the crook." Swindle snickers as the Chinese army approaches them.

Fireflight studies the column of tanks behind the army. "Maybe they'll help us."

Swindle sighs. "Kid...just follow my lead."

_**Scene:**_ 2

A few harrowing hours later, Fireflight and Swindle arrive at the US Embassy in Taiwan.

"Saved from one of your favorite customers: the People's Republican Army. When did they get laser sights and armor-piercing bullets?" asks Fireflight wryly.

"They didn't!" Swindle spits. "I sold them old, useless junk I rummaged a long time ago from the ruins of the old Tarn plant--likely there before your dad was built."

"I'm sure Megatron will be quite pleased to know that," hisses a voice.

"Be fragging sure to tell him, Vortex." Swindle spits out a mix of fuel and lubricant at the Combaticon interrogator's general direction.

"Hn. And I was thoughtful enough to bring tools with me to repair you. What was I thinking?" Vortex drops the tools.

"I don't know. Maybe the same thing I'm thinking: 'retrieve Swindle or be obliterated'."

"Considering what Hook will have in store for me when he discovers that I've absconded his precious toolkit, oblivion sounds rather pleasant."

"Please. We both know you have a masochistic mech-crush on Hook."

"His methods, not him. Though his talents are wasted on that sad collection construction droids he calls his teammates." Vortex casually removes his blade assembly as he regards Fireflight.

Fireflight stares blankly at Vortex.

"Speaking of which," the helicopter mech continues, "what shall we do with this one?"

Swindle shrugs. "Nothing. Let him go to his buddies."

"Of course. He saved your worthless hide a few times." Vortex shrugs, reattaches his blade assembly, then transforms and flies off.

"Good ol' Vortex." Swindle's optics widen at the tools, and a broad grin spreads across his face. "There may actually be an extra energon cube coming your way."

_There'd better be,_ hisses Vortex through the gestalt link. _My time is valuable._

_Get out of my head,_ says Swindle as he starts self-repairs.

"Looks like my team's here." Fireflight stands; waving to Air Raid, Slingshot, Ironhide, Ratchet and Skyfire.

"Kid, it's been a pleasure." Swindle's lip components curl into a bitter smirk. "Of course, when next we meet, we'll be enemies and all that scrap."

"You don't have to be my enemy." Fireflight frowns, sad. "You could join us."

Swindle shakes his head. "Don't quit your day job. Go to your pals before I shoot you."

"If you say so." Fireflight joins his fellow Autobots.

The Autobots leave Swindle to his repairs.

"Firsty'd blow a gasket if he saw me like this. Then he'd fix me; then I'd shoot him. This war's a fragging crock."

_**Scene:**_ 3

"Remember, Flight," grins Slingshot, "'no good deed goes unpunished'."

"I wasn't doing a good deed. I thought Swindle was up to something," scowls Fireflight. "Besides," the Phantom continues, lying on his berth in the Ark's med bay, "Optimus said that he doesn't want our tech to fall into human hands."

"Okay if I relay your report?"

"No!" spits Air Raid. "Don't trust him, Flight. He'll lie in After-Actionese."

Slingshot gives an expression of mock shock. "Wingmates! You wound me!"

"We know you," counter Air Raid and Fireflight knowingly.

"I could give your report a little color."

"Slingshot, you weren't even there." Fireflight gives Slingshot an amused pout. "I can handle it."

"Your after-actions tend to fly off into numerous tangents."

"There are just so many details: facts about Swindle, how horrible North Korea really is--with starving children and brutal troops; don't even get me started about where all the food aid for those children actually goes."

"Sounds like every two-bit kleptocracy in Africa, only with Asian humans."

"The humans there eat each other. I don't think Africa's gone that far south."

"Like I said," scowls Slingshot, "Tangents. We can't save humanity from itself. Hell, we don't even have our own scrap together; we're fighting a war that's lasted nine million Earth years, ain't we?"

"Yeah, and it shows no signs of letting up."

"Not like we can let the Decepticons conquer the universe." Air Raid rolls his optics.

"I wonder...." Fireflight strokes his chin. "Wouldn't Cybertron benefit from being the Rome to the universe's Roman Empire?"

"We ain't touching that one." Air Raid walks out of the med bay.

"You're on your own, Flight." Slingshot follows Air Raid out.

_**Scene:**_ 4

"I don't think humans would like that comparison--no matter how true it may be." Ratchet gives Fireflight an understanding smile. "Though it seems like it'd be the easiest way, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Problem is, it ain't the right way."

"Don't we already receive energon from Decepticon raids?" asks Fireflight.

"You mean in the rare moments they get a shipment through the spacebridge?"

"I'm pretty sure it gives Elita One's group a power boost when they steal it all from Shockwave. From that perspective, I can see why humans would want some of our 'junk' in return."

"In my esteemed medical opinion, I'd rather share the 'secrets' of energon production with responsible human powers--but Optimus won't budge. The last planet with sentient organics on it had a huge global conflagaration simply because we shared our tech--and there weren't even any Decepticons there to make it worse."

Fireflight's optics widen.

"Now we're on a planet that's gone through two of these global wars," Ratchet continues, "and the third one--which they call 'cold'--is thankfully about to wind down. Add the Decepticons, and we've got trouble. Add the intact dictatorships: we've got more trouble. I can't blame Optimus for not wanting to add energon or Cybertronian technology to Earth's nitroglycerin stew."

"And that's without factoring in Earth's religious wars," Wheeljack adds. "The ones on 'missions from God' don't care if humanity is blown to 'kingdom come', as the saying goes."

"The Guardians are sharing their tech with Earth through UNECOM," notes Fireflight.

"Good for them." Wheeljack chuckles. "They're probably smart enough to make sure all of the Gobot tech humans get is the Gobot equivalent of _Pong_."

"Only if humans try to reverse-engineer the tech," says Ratchet.

"Nightbird." Fireflight smirks.

Ratchet scowls, remembering the Earthian-built robot ninja the Decepticons rewired. "Looks like you're off to a full recovery, fly-bot," he says. "Get out of my med bay."

"Yes, sir." After giving Ratchet a mock salute, Fireflight hops off the repair berth and leaves the med bay.

Ratchet shakes his head. "The war's getting to the kid. He needs some down time." He inputs data into his console, sending a recommendation of duty relief to Optimus.

_**Scene:**_ 5

"I guess it makes sense, sir," says Fireflight, standing before Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet in the briefing room. "I think it'd be easier to 'cool down', though, if I had the others with me."

"Oh?" Ratchet widens an optic.

"Slingshot definitely needs the break, and it'll take the rest of us to keep him from heading back to you guys for duty."

"He does volunteer for a lot of solo missions," muses Optimus.

"Yeah, and I know Ratchet's worried about that. Slingshot pushes himself too hard; I'm starting to worry about it, too."

"He has a point. We've run all five of them ragged," notes Ironhide. "They all could use the down time."

"Very well. I think we could spare you for two lunar phases," says Optimus.

"Thank you, sirs." Fireflight starts to bow.

"Fireflight: a salute will be fine, thank you."

"Okay." Fireflight salutes stiffly, then leaves.

"We'll work on him," grins Ironhide.

"I still can't believe it's been four years since they arrived here on Earth," says Ratchet. "Fireflight's probably a bit homesick."

"Heading to Hikage City?" asks Prowl.

Ratchet nods. "That's likely."

_**Scene:**_ 6

"Can you believe those guys?" Air Raid shakes his head. "They almost tricked us."

"Humans must think we're stupid," scoffs Skydive. "We're all under standing orders from Optimus Prime not to share any of our technical applications with them."

Slingshot shrugs. "Can't really blame them, though: We're on their planet fighting our war with their resources on the line. Their skin's already in the game."

"Then Earth's leaders need to keep their malefactors in line." Silverbolt scowls. "They've fought in three global wars--two open wars and one by proxy--in the space of 44 cycles. We will not equip them to fight another one."

"Humans have warred against each other since they first rubbed sticks together to make fire," adds Skydive. "I'm amazed that the United States held themselves to one civil war."

"I'm amazed that it ended so quickly," Fireflight continues. "Only four cycles?"

"Yeah; it's almost unheard of." Slingshot takes apart his neutron rifle for cleaning.

"That Armbruster: what a nerd," says Air Raid.

"He did supply us with parts for our shuttle," notes Fireflight.

"Of course, we had to reinforce the native metals with some real alloys," says Skydive. "How'd they get to their moon at all?"

"They done it to beat the Soviets." Air Raid grins.

"Ah, of course."

The Aerialbots continue to configure their shuttle.

Slingshot scowls at Fireflight. "Hope you don't think we ought to show our bellies to Megatron."

"Of course not." Fireflight shoots back a scowl of his own.

"'Surrender' means we lose. We can't win by being fraggin' pacifists."

"First Aid's a pacifist, and so's Groove."

"Nope. First Aid and Groove believe in peace, and they go out of their way not to kill the enemy, because they're misguided. The fastest way to peace is to kill the enemy--and keep killing them until _they_ want peace."

"That doesn't make sense...." Fireflight shakes his head.

"We already want to live in peace. The Decepticons don't. The only way to change their minds is to kill them until they do."

"Name one war where that worked."

"Ask the Japanese."

"The Chinese still want them destroyed."

"Nanking," notes Skydive glibly. "The sectors of Southeast Asia can hold grudges for centuries."

"As far as I'm concerned," says Cliffjumper, appearing from behind a rock, "the fastest way to bring peace to Cybertron is to eradicate the Decepticons. Just wipe them out."

"No, Clifford," teases Slingshot, uneasy about the small Autobot's tone. "Just kill the enemy as they come until the survivors want peace as much as we do."

"That's what it'll come to. Decepticons will never want peace. I say send every last one to the Pit."

"Thankfully, we don't care what you say," scowls Skydive. "We have our own minds and opinions. My own thought is that wiping out half of Cybertron's remaining population to appease petty hatred is stupid."

"Naturally: all you air jockeys got a soft spot for 'em."

Air Raid sighs. "What do you want, Cliff-whimper?" he scowls.

"That's a fair question," adds Skyfire, displeased. "Why are you harassing them?"

"Decepticons wiped out my home sector," Cliffjumper seethes. "I'll never forgive them."

"Feel free to hate the Decepticons," says Skyfire, "but genocide is not the answer."

"To answer your question, Skyfire: I'm just making sure that the Aerialbots remember who their friends are." Cliffjumper stalks off.

Slingshot bends a wrench in frustration.

"Oh, brother," spits Air Raid. "With friends like him, who needs the Decepticons?"

Skyfire shakes his head, then leaves to catch up with Cliffjumper.

_**Scene:**_ 7

A few hours pass, as Cliffjumper and Skyfire argue.

"Why should I trust them, huh!?" spits the small red Autobot.

"Because they put their afts on the line regularly," says Skyfire, "same as any other Autobot."

"Fine. But they're still jetwarriors. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Skyfire scowls. "Powerglide and I are also jet mechs."

"You and Glide are different."

"How?"

"You two ain't Arwings. You don't look down on us."

"Cliffjumper, you're presuming a lot about those guys based on their make. What about the other Arwings on our side?"

"They've proven themselves, Skyfire. Plus, they never had any ties with the enemy."

"And our Aerialbots did?"

Cliffjumper scowls. "I did some digging."

"So did I. Skydive was a neutral before the war, but the others are solid."

"Except for Slingshot. His creator was a Decepticon."

"Nope. Eagle defected from the Decepticons--much like I did."

"Hey, I didn't say he remained a Decepticon. But he wasn't an Autobot, either--he still looked down on us."

"Perhaps Eagle looked down on Autobots because some useless frag-offs in the Defense Force raped his sister-in-law." Skyfire gives Cliffjumper a stony glare.

"Eh?" Cliffjumper stares at the white super jet.

"Does the name 'Kite' ring a bell?"

Cliffjumper winces. "She was a solid soldier, but she decided to have a Decepticon for a bondmate. Except for the fact that at least Kite didn't turn on us. Unlike another Autobot with a Decepticon bondmate who did turn on us."

"The Defense Force killed Hackwrench's parents."

"They were Ratchet's parents, too! Did he turn!?" hisses Cliffjumper. "I was in the Defense Force--you think I had anything to do with the bad scrap that happened!? Besides, Trauma and Triage broke Cybertron law at the time."

_The same law some Autobots broke to kill my old friends: outlawing the technology that made Superion possible...._ Skyfire shakes his head.

"They hate us--every single Decepticon hates us. That includes you," continues Cliffjumper, "so don't forget it."

"I'm not fond of Starscream myself," says Skyfire. "And right now, you sound just like him."

"Don't ever compare me to a slaggin' Decepticon! Ever!"

"How should I perceive you, then?"

"Like a loyal Autobot, damn it, because that's what I am!" Cliffjumper tenses his fists. "I want to believe in those slaggers--I do! I don't want nothin' more than for the Airheads to prove me wrong. Problem is, all signs point to them turnin' on us."

"You thought the same thing about Mirage, and he's a 'good ol' performance ground vehicle'." Skyfire leans his head to one side, a lopsided grin on his face. "Give our guys a bit more credit."

Cliffjumper turns his head. "They've got to earn it."

_**Scene:**_ 8

In Training Room C at Guardian Headquarters, Small Foot fights against a teleporting Skywarp simulation.

_If I can beat Skywarp's speed,_ muses Small Foot as she tries to land a punch on the solid hologram of the Decepticon, _then I'll definitely match Cy-Kill's speed in ground combat--easy._

Small Foot engages a special ability: "Buster Fist! Limit Breaker: Beat Hit!"

The red Mold-35 strikes Skywarp, knocking the Decepticon to the ground; the hologram, however, still teleports rings around her.

"Wait a second: I hit him!" she spits.

"Ah!" Skywarp, on the floor of the training room, resets his mandible. "You sure as hell did, Trucksie," he grins. "That's some punch."

"Thanks," Small Foot grins, resuming her attack on Skywarp's holographic counterpart. "Now if I can just hit this guy...damn it!"

Skywarp laughs, then teleports back into the fray. He pinions Small Foot, then fires at the hologram at point-blank range.

"Hey!" Small Foot scowls as the simulation ends. "You ruined my training."

"Come on, Trucksie. If you want a sparrin' partner that bad," Skywarp continues, giving Small Foot's cheek a teasing lick, "then fight the real thing!"

Small Foot prepares to block an incoming cheap punch to the midsection from Skywarp...which never materializes.

Instead, Skywarp nails the Gobot femme with an aerial roundhouse; Small Foot flies into a wall.

"So this is the way you treat a lady." Small Foot calmly wipes off the fuel trickling down her chin, licking it off her fist.

Skywarp licks his lip components at the sight. "Ain't goin' easy on ya just 'cause you're a girl. Besides," he adds, grinning, "I'd hate to think you couldn't put up a good fight when we conquer your planet."

Small Foot glares at Skywarp's taunt, then charges after him.

Again the Decepticon teleports, appearing behind her; Skywarp pins Small Foot again, drawing her body close to his.

Small Foot struggles as she and Skywarp land.

"We could play some other games," the jetwarrior smiles.

"After that crack about taking over Gobotron," counters Small Foot, smirking, "you'll be lucky to walk out of here."

Skywarp squeezes the red gynoid gently. "You know you want me." He begins to tickle Small Foot, a slight electric current buzzing near her sensitive neuro-relays.

Small Foot's face plate overheats as Skywarp's tickling slows to touching....

"Sorry to interrupt you, Truckhumper," mocks Thundercracker as he enters the training room, provoking scowls from Skywarp and Small Foot, "but we've got business."

"Now?" Skywarp's red optics widen. "You had to come fraggin' now!?"

"What can I say? My timing's impeccable." Thundercracker grins crudely at his frustrated wingmate, the latter reluctantly releasing Small Foot.

Skywarp turns to Small Foot. "I'll be back to finish what I started--after I beat the scrap out of him." Muttering Cybertronian curses at low frequency, Skywarp follows an insolent Thundercracker out of the training room.

In the center of the room, Small Foot calms herself. "Computer: initiate training module Arwing Blue. Level Eight."

A Thundercracker hologram appears.

"Begin." Small Foot attacks the solid hologram with renewed fury.

_**Scene:**_ 9

"Why. Now!?" spits Skywarp.

"The Aerial-frags," says Thundercracker. "They're going to Cybertron for some reason."

"And you couldn't go alone."

"I thought you liked adventure."

"I was in the middle of one."

"I can't believe you...." Thundercracker shakes his head at his love-besotted comrade. "She's that good?"

"Trucksie's incredible."

"Hmph...then you'd better share." Thundercracker gives Skywarp a lewd grin.

Skywarp returns the grin. "I'll think about it...."

_**Scene:**_ 10

The shuttle crashes onto the landing strip at Hikage City's terminal on Cybertron.

Within the shuttle, Silverbolt trembles, muttering incoherently.

Fireflight stands, leaving the controls. He exits the shuttle. "Hey; any landing we can walk away from is a good landing."

"Ah, shut up--you sound like that cartoon duck-pelican hybrid!" spits Slingshot as he follows Fireflight out the shuttle.

"Like you would have done better," Fireflight shoots back.

"The only reason we landed in one piece at all is because of the flight escort from Rekka Shipping clearing the runway. What's your connection to these clowns anyway?" asks Slingshot, scowling at the various red jetwarriors sporting Rekka Shipping logos.

Fireflight shrugs. "They know me."

"Don't be so modest, Fireflight-_sama_." The Rekka Shipping escort unit's wing leader bows. "Please come; we must escort you and your associates home."

"Uh, sure...that's okay, Dainichi-_kun_."

"_Domo arigatougozaimasu_, Fireflight-_sama_." Dainichi motions for everyone to follow him to the tall, palace-like mansion.

"We have to fly...." Silverbolt tenses a fist.

"Of course," Dainichi smiles. "You don't expect us to walk there, do you?" The Class One transforms, as do the other jet mechs.

_When in Rome, Silverbolt,_ Skydive quips as he takes off with the other jets.

Silverbolt transforms. _Fuck Rome. It fell._

Slingshot rubs his wing leader's nosecone. "Come on, chief; otherwise it'll take hours for both of us to catch up to them."

"Couldn't we just check into a hotel--on the ground? I'd hate to impose."

"Take it on the chin for the team, wing leader." Slingshot transforms. "We don't want to make Flight look bad in front of his loyal subjects, do we?" The white Harrier takes off.

"This...explains a bit." Silverbolt slowly taxis, then takes off behind Slingshot.

_**Scene:**_ 11

The jet mechs transform and land outside the mansion.

"Whoa; it's like Buckingham Palace out here!" Air Raid, optics wide, takes in the scene.

"No, Raid," quips Slingshot, "they're missing the overly-serious palace guards with the funny hats."

"What are you talking about?" asks a Rekka pilot.

"Oh, a palace we visited on Earth. Queen, princes and princesses--the whole nine."

"Slingshot," hisses Fireflight, "they have no idea what you're talking about."

"Actually," says another pilot, scowling at Slingshot, "I was running a delivery to Earth. Regrettably, Fireflight-_sama_, he shot me down."

"My apologies," counters Slingshot, bristling at the scowling neutral. "I radioed you to identify yourself and declare your cargo; you were evasive about the latter."

"That's because I didn't know what the hell it was."

"Good thing I shot you down, then. You were carrying a control module Megatron needed for yet another superweapon."

Dainichi grips both Slingshot and the arguing Rekka pilot's shoulders, dragging them into a terse group hug. "Now why would the honorable Megatron need such a silly thing, eh?" he smiles thinly.

"That's a good question," the pilot laughs nervously.

Fireflight glares at Slingshot as the latter starts to open his mouth. _Shut up._

Slingshot scowls. _Come on, Flight--they've got to know there's a war on, right?_

_I'll explain everything to you guys later--now knock it off._

_Whatever you say, Fireflight-._

Fireflight pouts smilingly at Slingshot. _Frag off._

A caped Class Two-B exits the mansion flanked by two Class Five Rekka pilots.

Fireflight scowls.

"Welcome home, _shisoku_." The regal Two-B bows to Fireflight.

Fireflight returns the bow. "Hello...Dad."

_**Scene:**_ 12

Firestorm and Fireflight are silent as they escort Air Raid to his guest quarters.

Air Raid shrugs as he enters the large room. "Swanky."

"See you later, 'gator," quips Fireflight.

"After a while, 'dile," says Air Raid.

Fireflight walks away from Air Raid's quarters; Firestorm follows.

Several tense seconds pass as Firestorm matches his creation's pace.

"If it makes you feel better, you'll be happy to know this: until just a few cycles ago," says Fireflight with a thin smile, "I was in stasis lock."

"Considering what you chose to involve yourself in," counters Firestorm, shooting back a thin smile of his own, "I would have preferred you in stasis lock. Few outside my inner circle would have noticed the difference."

"Too late now. Optimus will expect me back in two lunar phases."

"What do I have to do with that?"

"We won't stay here long--and we won't cause any trouble. I've already explained everything to them."

"And...?" Firestorm folds his arms.

"That's it." Fireflight scowls. "We already argued this five M-cycles ago, before I landed in stasis lock: I'm not expecting any help from you, nor do I want it." The younger Two-B's blue optics narrow, his expression icy.

Firestorm laughs. "You're still my stubborn, naive young fool of a son."

Fireflight turns his head sharply.

"Worse, you're surrounded by like-minded louts. You don't even know them that well, yet you're willing to place your life in their hands."

"I don't have a choice." Fireflight tenses his fists.

Firestorm leans close to his son. "You carry the burden of Valdigus."

"What...?"

"The Autobots are desperate; eh, my son?"

"Who or what is Valdigus?"

"In a sense, his current incarnation is a large composite Decepticon named Bruticus."

"Oh. Valdigus was a gestalt."

"That...is just a fraction of what you don't know, Fireflight. Yet you've already chosen a side."

"And what side do you choose, Dad?" asks Fireflight, optics hard.

"I have accepted my rightful place as the head of the Third House of Arwing, the house of Hikaru the Bright. No more, and no less."

Fireflight rolls his optics at the familiar clan epithet.

"In time, it will be your duty--an honor and privilege as well. You'd do well not to disparage it, or judge it lightly."

"Why should I take it seriously?" spits Fireflight. "Hikaru wouldn't lie in wait until the war ends to pick up the pieces like a scavenger. He'd fight."

"He'd fight you and your fool friends!"

"I'd rather have him as my enemy then; though I think he'd be an Autobot."

"You don't know Hikaru."

"You know him even less."

Firestorm strikes Fireflight. "You dare--*!"

"I'm sorry." Thundercracker bows, while Skywarp snickers at the formality. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Rising from the bow, the sky-blue Class One levels a crude smirk at Fireflight.

_It just keeps getting better,_ Fireflight notes sullenly.

"The honor is ours, Thundercracker-_sama_." Firestorm bows. "Please forgive our discourtesy."

_**Scene:**_ 13

The next day, the Aerialbots discuss the past evening's development.

"Come on, Flight! You ain't serious!" Slingshot paces in a recreation room while the other Aerialbots stand around.

Fireflight nods.

"Damn it!"

"Wow. Thunder-crapper's the High Prince Arwing of Hikage City." Air Raid snickers.

"His ancestor was the wing leader of the Original Six." Fireflight shrugs. "I can't control time and space."

"I thought it'd be Starscream, with his supreme arrogance and all."

"No; Starscream's the descendant of a Class Five Diasporan who joined the Decepticons during the Second War."

"How do you know this stuff!?" balks Slingshot.

"Aunt Incendia has ways of making info stick in my head."

Skydive shakes his head. "I wish she were a flight instructor instead of an archivist."

"She wouldn't help. She's dead-set against the war--even more than Dad."

"Incendia seems to care for you, though. I don't know what motivates Firestorm."

"Greed and power-hunger."

"Then why doesn't he join the Decepticons?" asks Slingshot, glib. "He'd fit in perfectly."

"Dad can't stand competition. He actually supports the Autobots more," continues Fireflight, "but there's the whole Arwing noble thing. The Autobots killed Angel, Arwing, Sora and Hikaru."

"Three of those, including Hikaru, were war-related casualties," notes Silverbolt. "Angel, on the other hand, was murdered."

"By Megatron?"

"Nope. His oldest kid killed him." Silverbolt winces.

"Who told you that?" asks Slingshot.

"My uncle. He was there at the time."

"According to most Arwings, that's what triggered the Second War," says Skydive. "The Autobots at the time were holding the guy for trial, but the Arwings didn't want to bother with such quaint concepts as 'law and order'."

"Damn right we didn't." A elderly Class Four enters the recreation room with a sour scowl on his face. "The killer's sin was unforgivable."

"Not only did he kill his own father," adds an aged Class Five, glaring at Silverbolt, "but the one known then as Seraph killed our other wingmates as well."

Silverbolt turns away from the old Five's gaze.

"Hikaru, Sora, Arwing, and Angel: they and many others from both makes bought our freedom with fuel and tears. Angel's death demanded vengeance."

Air Raid studies the Five, noting the Decepticon sigil on his left shoulder. "You must be Taichi."

"Yes." Taichi nods, then gives Slingshot a meaningful look.

Slingshot turns to the side, avoiding the older Class Five's gaze.

"And I am Kai," says the elder Class Four. "I can forgive Hikaru, Arwing and Sora's deaths; they died in combat. Combat is what we were built for during those old days of hell, before the Liberation."

The Aerialbots study Kai's weary face, touched.

"But Angel, Cybertron's first Premier, was to lead us to an era of peace. The then-young and impetuous fool took that from us all. He had to be punished."

"He's the calm one," Taichi smirks. "You can imagine the rest of our reactions."

Fireflight nods, glancing uneasily at Slingshot. The elder Class Five--even with the beard-plate--reminded the red Two-B all too much of his tempermental wingmate.

"Don't you dare try to recruit them," scowls Kai, admonishing Taichi. "I tired of war during the middle of the Second."

"I respect your wishes, Kai." Taichi tenses his fists. "I will say that these ones are all misguided."

"Ah, stick it up your crankshaft, Taichi-_sama_," Slingshot snorts as he stalks away."

"I don't know about these other guys," adds Air Raid, "but I've been an Autobot my whole life. Purple just ain't my color."

"The Autobots may have killed your wingmates--or harbored someone who did," says Silverbolt evenly, "but Megatron killed my uncle and began the damn war we're not even supposed to talk about."

"Not in the city," says Fireflight.

"That's why I chose neutrality. I cannot bring myself to kill more of my own kind--Autobot or Decepticon." Kai winces. "In spite of my design, I never liked war--quite the reverse. I hated it then, and I hate war now. I see no common cause with either faction."

Fireflight tenses his fists. "But you don't get it. I want all of Cybertron to be a freer, happier Hikage City: one where all Cybertronians can live together in peace--or at least not kill each other."

"Megatron won't let that happen because he's a power-hungry maniac who wants to rule the fu--the fragging universe." Silverbolt folds his arms.

Kai scowls, unsympathetic to the two Aerialbots' arguments. "It may very well be in Cybertron's best interest to be the capital of an empire, however far-flung it may be--and however violently the Decepticons go about building it. I won't judge Megatron as harshly as you wish."

"Angel was one of Megatron's closest and truest friends," adds Taichi. "Had Seraph not killed him, you'd see a different Cybertron today."

"Guess we'll never know." Silverbolt leaves the recreation room; Skydive and Air Raid follow.

"It's a shame you two won't see things my way." Fireflight notes Thundercracker outside. Frowning, he leaves the two elder jetwarriors alone in the room.

"They are earnest," muses Kai.

Taichi scowls. "Earnest, and wrong."

Kai shoots his remaining wingmate a quizzical look. "Let it go, oh, ancestor of Slingshot," he quips, having noted Fireflight's uneasy look at the white-and-red Five.

"I'm the ancestor of every Five on this planet. I can't help it if we're all desirable." A mischievious grins curls the elder Five's lip components.

"It's amazing...how little we are changed, my brother."

Kai and Taichi walk out of the recreation room, the Four gripping the Five's shoulder.

_**Scene:**_ 14

Outside, on the roof of Firestorm's estate, Thundercracker glares at the Cybertron sky.

_Insufferable. Silly,_ he muses, grinning. _Fireflight's an Arwing Noble. Great. Like everything else on Cybertron, Hikage City's gone down the tubes. Even the Six Houses aren't safe._

_It fills me with pride, though, that my sector's full of life and energy--even if it's thanks to Firestorm's greed. Though he said that he has remained neutral, I doubt that will continue now that his lost boy has shown himself._

Thundercracker turns, hearing the sound of footsteps on the roof. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Damn those rotten Earthian insects and their sayings._

"Hey, Thundercracker," says Fireflight.

"What are you talking to me for?" scowls Thundercracker. "We're enemies."

"In what? There's no war on Cybertron." Fireflight shrugs.

"Tell that to Starscream."

"There is no Cybertron outside Hikage City's walls." The Aerialbot's features harden. "You made it that way."

Thundercracker snorts. "I didn't tell your dad to turn our hometown into his private kingdom."

"I didn't start a war."

"Yeah. The Decepticons met Megatron _en masse_ one day and decided: 'Let's frag our own fucking homeworld. You know, the one our ancestors died for.' For once in your life, Fireflight," says Thundercracker wearily, "don't be stupid."

"You have your doubts, don't you?" asks Fireflight quietly.

"So what if I do!?" The sky-blue Seeker glares at his young enemy, hating reminders of his wavering loyalties. "What are you fighting for!?"

"For Cybertron."

"Funny. I'm fighting for Cybertron, too." Thundercracker locks his optics onto Fireflight's own. "Why the Autobots?"

Fireflight's gaze remains steady, his tone calm. "Their cause is worth fighting for."

"And what cause is that?" scoffs Thundercracker. "I obviously have a Cause, too."

"But you wonder if the Cause is worth it."

"What is the Autobots' goal?"

"To bring back the Golden Age."

Thundercracker, rarely a snickerer, opts to laugh harshly. "Thanks, Fireflight." The Decepticon jetwarrior grins crudely. "You clarified a thing or two for me."

Fireflight gives Thundercracker a perplexed look.

"What Golden Age was there for me, Autobot?" Thundercracker continues. "For Skywarp or Starscream?"

"Since when do you care about Starscream?" balks Fireflight.

"You're not Slingshot! Quit evading my question! Answer me!"

"I don't know what your life was like!" says Fireflight. "I do know that what you did to Stardust Memory and Galaxia was wrong. Evil."

"I know that what the Autobots did to my city," counters Thundercracker, leaning into Fireflight's face, "and to one of their own soldiers, was evil. If I'm evil, I learned it from the best during the Golden Age."

Fireflight pushes Thundercracker away, glaring at the Decepticon. "Excuse me if I'm skeptical. You guys have a tendency to lie--it's in your job description."

"Ask your dad."

"I already did. He's not happy about me fighting you. Something about a giant invention of your dad's. Did it kill him?"

"No. The Autobots' attempts to disable it, and destroy my father's lab, nearly killed me."

Fireflight winces.

"Funny thing to happen during peacetime, don't you think?" Thundercracker asks.

"Wasn't gestalt building illegal back then?" Fireflight shoots back.

"I don't know. You're the gestalt component," adds Thundercracker. "You tell me if Incus was right or wrong to pursue his research."

"My team had nothing to do with that."

"Where did the Autobots get the know-how to reconfigure you?"

"From Ratchet and Wheeljack," says Fireflight. "Why'd you have to come here anyway?" he adds. "Miss killing most of your family?"

"They betrayed my house--just like you're betraying yours."

"Hikaru believed in peace, as did Arwing."

"You're wrong about both of them." Thundercracker shakes his head. "Oh, they tried peace. When you had read their musings about peace, it was during a time of sanity."

"Because Angel ran things," notes Fireflight sardonically. Angel was an Arwing Class Three, like Silverbolt.

"That's right. Everything was going well for them then--why wouldn't Arwing extol peace?"

"Megatron wanted to conquer the universe?"

"Not back then! Quit being so simplistic."

"I'm basing that on what I see now, not on things that happened long before our fathers built either of us."

"The short version, then. There was peace after the Liberators--including Megatron and Shockwave--had defeated the Makers, freeing Cybertron. That didn't last too long, because of a monster of the Autobots own making: Nova Prime. The Expandroids helped the Autobots--back then--drive off the power-hungry, genocidal maniac; there was peace: again."

"So?" asks Fireflight, scowling at the history lesson. "I could have heard that much from Aunt Incendia."

"Did you listen?" Thundercracker glares at the Aerialbot. "There was peace back then that my make was happy to take a part in. We built this world just as much as you did. We fought, died and yes--killed--for it. It all went to hell the moment some self-righteous Autobot assassinated Angel; he was too 'friendly' with Megatron, I guess. It got a couple of other Liberators killed during the Golden Age."

"Wow. You and Skydive would get along. He doesn't like the Golden Age much either."

"Good for him. At least one of you thinks for himself."

"That's more than you. Why are you fighting?"

"I don't know. I have my doubts that Megatron can give me what I want. What I'm fighting for, though, is peace worth having--the peace that Arwing died for, not the fraggin' Golden Age." Thundercracker leaves Fireflight alone on the roof.

_**Scene:**_ 15

On Earth, inside Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron finishes a three-way discussion between himself, Thundercracker and Shockwave.

"A lunar phase has passed since the Aerialbots arrived. It would be in our best interests," the Decepticon leader concludes, "if they remained in Hikage City...permanently."

"Termination would be the most efficient method," says Shockwave.

"Firestorm won't like that." Thundercracker frowns.

"His displeasure is irrelevant."

"Agreed; however, it would expend resources that could be put to better use." Megatron winces, thinking of a failed assassination attempt on Silverbolt and Skydive six months prior. "Two of RECON's top operatives perished."

"What do you propose?" Shockwave asks Megatron.

"Thundercracker should stress to Firestorm that his cooperation is vital to Hikage City's continued prosperity."

Thundercracker scowls. "I've tried that, Megatron. Firestorm's being vague...."

"Then perhaps a personal visit will help bring Hikaru's scion...much-needed clarity."

Shockwave's optic glows briefly. "I will prepare the spacebridge for transport."

"And I'll set up the festivities," adds Thundercracker.

Megatron grins, smug. "Excellent. Megatron out." He ends the transmission.

_**Scene:**_ 16

Scooter lands on Cybertron, at a spaceport in Iacon. He exits his starskimmer, followed by Ichimori.

"It's...not as I remember it." Ichimori looks around, his expression sad.

"War for nine M-cycles will do that." Scooter shrugs. "Thankfully, we're headed to a nicer part of the planet." The small red Gobot flags down a superhauler.

The vehicle stops; a Beat Box leans out. "What are Gobots doing here on our side of the galaxy?"

Scooter grins at the mech, a grungier variant of the Autobot Blaster's mold. "Just passing through. We're headed to Hikage City."

"I can take you to the gate, but a VIP's headed there today--security's tight." The Beat Box rubs his fingers together, expecting credits. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Scooter pouts as he rummages in personal subspace for credit chips.

Ichimori notes a hole in a wall. "That wall separates Iacon from Hikage City," he notes. "Couldn't we slip through that?"

Scooter slaps his forehead. "D'oh!" He grabs Ichimori's hand and pulls the Mold-1 along, both running toward the wall.

Watching as the two Gobots slip through the hole, the superhauler driver scowls, leaning back in the driver's seat. "That was a waste of my time." He drives off.

_**Scene:**_ 17

Standing on a raised dais in the center of Hikage City, the Aerialbots scowl; they note Firestorm's special guest, Megatron, smiling up at them and a smug Thundercracker.

"Behold! Six sons of Arwing. See how gallant they are together?" declares Megatron.

_He's gonna go on and on, ain't he?_ muses Air Raid.

Silverbolt seethes at the Decepticon general. _Of course._

Megatron waits for the awestruck crowd to die down. "There is only one flaw with this glorious image: five of them are Autobots."

The older Autobots in the crowd scowl; Megatron smiles apologetically, as if to say "just kidding".

"And damn proud of it!" says Air Raid.

_You just like the attention,_ quips Skydive to the black Two-A. _You're no better than he is._ The Aerialbot tactician nods over to a preening Slingshot, defiantly flashing the Autobot sigil on his shoulder for all its worth.

"So, Air Raid: you take pride in fear and cowa--*" Megatron's "joking" quip is interrupted...

...by an explosion.

Firestorm scowls, turning to Dainichi and the red Seeker's femme counterpart, a Class Three named Harumi.

The pair of Arwings kneel.

Firestorm's blue optics narrow at each jetwarrior's Decepticon insignias. "Find the perpetrators of this outrage," he hisses, "and bring them to me!"

"_Hai_, Hi-_sama_!" Rising, Dainichi and Harumi take to the skies.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Thirty minutes later, Dainichi and Harumi arrive with the lead instigator; several others from Firestorm's private guard bring the other two.

_That blue chrome looks familiar,_ muses Skydive to Silverbolt.

Silverbolt licks his lip components as he responds to Skydive. _And I'd know those green legs anywhere._

_Which means the ringleader..._

_...can be none other than our very own Pink Glitch._

"Show her face," Firestorm demands tersely.

Dainichi removes the face shield, revealing...Elita One.

_Called it._ Silverbolt levels a smug grin at the scowling Autobot subcommander. "Way to ruin our shore leave, ma'am."

Elita fires back a thin smile. "Happy to oblige, Silverbolt. How's Optimus?"

Harumi studies the pink femme carefully; recognizing Elita, the femme jetwarrior's gold optics widen. "Ariel...?"

Elita cackles bitterly at her old name. "I haven't been called by that name in nine M-cycles--since Megatron destroyed my home and my life."

Harumi drops to the ground, prostrating herself before Firestorm. "F-forgive me, Hi-_sama_," she says, her prone form trembling. "I...allowed her entry. She was still registered as a citizen of Hikage City, so...."

"Rise, Harumi-_kun_; it is an understandable error." Firestorm glares at Fireflight, who turns away in defiance.

Elita One glares at the ground.

Firestorm stands in front of the Autobot femme. "Face me, vagrant."

Elita complies, optics wide with unholy zeal. "Gladly," she hisses.

Air Raid studies his superior officer. "She's scary."

Fireflight nods. "Yeah...."

"Why did you bring chaos to us!?" Firestorm demands. "Why did you choose to disturb the peace of Hikage City, the jewel--the very soul--of Cybertron?"

Elita laughs. "You call this peace?" she hisses.

Firestorm scowls.

"Autobots of Hikage City: hear me! Megatron is the murderer of millions, the author of the Vilnacron Massacre, and seeks to plunge the galaxies into chaos in his bid for universal domination. Yet Firestorm treats Megatron as an honored guest."

The Autobots in the crowd stare at Elita and Firestorm, silent.

"There is a war outside Hikage City," Elita continues, "a terrible war that has cost us so much in life, and has given us only sorrow in return. Join me! Help me to put an end to Megatron's tyranny."

Firestorm slaps her. "Enough. This gynoid is mad. Look around you: there is no war on Cybertron," he continues, facing the crowd of Autobots and Decepticon civilians, "no brutal conflict between our two makes."

The crowd looks around: aside from the column of smoke from Elita's attack, Hikage City is still peaceful.

"You see!? We live in peace as brothers and sisters." Firestorm smiles; he then--still smiling--locks hard optics on Elita.

Elita scowls in return.

"There is no war on Cybertron," Firestorm explains with a triumphant glint in his optics, "for there is no Cybertron outside Hikage City's walls."

On the dais, Fireflight seethes.

_I'm getting sick of your dad, Flight,_ scowls Air Raid silently.

_I agree,_ says Silverbolt. _Let's remove the scales from their optics._

The Aerialbots remove their capes as they merge into Superion, to the shock of all the civilians assembled.

Carefully hidden by Scooter's holograms, Ichimori looks on with stunned awe at the white gestalt.

Scooter continues to relay the event to Guardian Headquarters on Earth via video feed, using his handheld videocamera. "This is gold!" he grins.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Superion looks down on the terrified mechanisms of Hikage City. "Elita One speaks the truth: there is war. I, Superion: the ultimate warrior, was created to destroy the works of Megatron--to undo his wickedness in the cosmos."

Firestorm glares at the gestalt's right arm. _The hell you were, boy...._

Skywarp grins, relaying a low-frequency message to Thundercracker (who had left the dais). "Don't stop the slagger; he's on a roll."

Thundercracker shakes his head.

Megatron stares in awe at the white gestalt, grinning like a child alone in a toy store during a shopping spree. "Such...incredible power..." he hisses in reverence.

Superion continues to reason with the civilians, urging them to join the Autobot war effort.

_Even though I have Devastator, Menasor, and Bruticus in my arsenal,_ Megatron muses silently, _one can never have too much power...._

Superion notes Megatron. "Indeed, Megatron: gaze upon me and despair, for I shall never be your weapon of destruction. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power!"

"Green Lantern's light!" counters Skywarp.

"That _would_ be Air Raid's primary contribution to the gestalt super," scoffs Thundercracker. "Earthian trivia."

"Ah, c'mon, Thunder: it's a cool speech."

"Silence!" spits Firestorm, glaring at the massive mech. "You will not frighten the people of Hikage City into accepting your subversive delusions."

Superion snickers. "You. Firestorm. You are the chief of the Third House of Arwing, the house of Hikaru the Bright."

"Yes," Firestrom seethes. "Now release my son."

The gestalt laughs. "Who do you think you are, Firestorm? Do you think that your vaunted title means anything to me?"

"It should: to Fireflight!"

"Honestly, you're more of a fool than he could possibly be. Contrary to the sad beliefs of these sheep," Superion continues with a dismissive wave toward the civilians, "You are no god-king. Your words cannot change reality."

Firestorm glares at the gestalt. "Your insolence will not be tolerated!"

Superion ignores Firestorm, walking towards the wall. "And certainly, no puny wall can keep the sheep blind any longer. You, Firestorm," continues Superion contemptuously, "of the House of Hikaru the Bright, say that there is no Cybertron outside Hikage City's walls?"

"That is the truth," says Firestorm with fervent conviction.

"No." Superion turns to the crowd and leans back casually on the wall, gripping the top of the wall with each hand. "You...lie."

The crowd shrieks as Superion suddenly shatters the wall.

_**Scene:**_ 20

A member of Firestorm's private guard releases the Aerialbots from containment.

"You're free to go--and free to return." The mech, a Class Two-A, bows to Fireflight and the others.

Fireflight notes the Protectobots scowling at him. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that any time soon."

"What happened to ol' Dainichi?" asks Air Raid.

The red Two-A scowls. "_Seppuku_."

Fireflight winces. "What about Harumi-_dono_?" he asks.

"She was his second, Fireflight-_sama_."

Slingshot starts to speak, only to be silenced by Silverbolt and Skydive's withering glares.

Incendia and Ember, a pair of Class Two-B femmes, arrive to see the Aerialbots off.

Incendia approaches Fireflight, taking his hand in her hands. "You don't have to go, _oikko-sama_. Stay home."

"I made my decision five M-cycles ago. I can't turn my back on _unmei_ or _gimudzuke_. I don't have that right."

"Do you realize how difficult this is for me?" Incendia trembles, resisting the urge to cry. "You are a son to me."

Fireflight smiles gently, placing a hand on Incendia's shoulder. "And you are my mother."

Incendia's optics widen in astonishment.

Silverbolt turns to Skydive, the latter frowns at Kai standing in the distance. "Should I even ask?" opines the Class Three Aerialbot about Fireflight.

"Nope." Skydive waves farewell to the neutral Class Four.

Silverbolt optics widen. _What the fuck?_ "Ember-_sama_," he grins, prompting the younger Two-B femme to release a surprised Slingshot from a kiss.

_Kijo,_ quips Skydive silently to his wing leader. Y_ou used the wrong honorific._

_Shut up._ "I have plans for him, missy," Silverbolt continues.

"I hope you visit again, then," she grins. "I will miss Slingshot-_kun_," Ember continues, "and I welcome you as my challenger."

Confused, Slingshot rubs the back of his head as he returns to his wingmates.

Fireflight scowls at Slingshot. "If you let her kiss you again, I'll kill you."

"First off, Flight: she kissed me. Second, better for her to have me than 'Thundercracker-_sama_', don't you think?" the white-and-red Five grins.

"Neither of us are the thinkers in this unit," Fireflight grins as he boards the shuttle.

"Good point...hey!" Slingshot jumps onto the shuttle, then tackles Fireflight.

Air Raid and Skydive board the shuttle.

Silverbolt turns to Incendia and Ember. "And with our usual bit of comedy, we're off. Sorry about the wall," he finishes with a smile as he boards the shuttle.

"Don't worry," smirks Incendia. "I'll just take it out of Fireflight's allowance."

Hot Spot, piloting the shuttle, looks over at the Aerialbots; watching Silverbolt and Skydive try to stop Slingshot from giving Fireflight a "noogie" while Air Raid eggs the Two-B and the Five on. "We're taking off."

Blades grins at Streetwise. "I'm glad they're on our side."

_**Scene:**_ 21

"The latest shipment has just arrived by spacebridge, Hi-_sama_." A Rekka Shipping courier bows.

"Thank you," Firestorm nods to his courier. "I'll see to it immediate--*" Firestorm is interrupted by a cry.

"What in perdition's name!? Why are you hoarding all of this, _ojiki-sama_?" demands Ember aloud, even as she continues to ponder her conversation with Slingshot. "There are others that could use it...."

"For what purpose?" smiles Firestorm indulgently, hoping to distract his ever-perceptive niece.

He was still irritated from a similar argument with his son Fireflight--who had taken, in Firestorm's mind, complete leave of what few senses he had; he did not want a repeat that would distress Ember further.

"Do not distract me. It infuriates me when you smile like Fireflight," Ember attempts to scowl, except it looks more like a pout. "From you, that usually means you're trying to hide something from me--and I won't stand for it. Not anymore."

_Damn Fireflight's ridiculous friends._ "This is of no concern to you, but I will reveal it, if it will allay your fears. I own several energy-rich moons," explains Firestorm, "and I'm stockpiling this energon for an emergency."

"Don't you think a war on Cybertron qualifies?" balks Ember.

_Not again. Word for word...._ "What war?" Firestorm scoffs. "Cybertron is at peace."

"'Outside Hikage City, Cybertron does not exist.' I understand the meaning," continues Ember. "Nonetheless, I respectfully disagree."

"How long must I continue to entertain your conceits?" asks Firestorm tiredly. "From Fireflight, I have no choice--somehow, he got himself involved with those subversives during the five million years he was missing. But from you, whom I've raised as a daughter? I will not tolerate it."

"Your motives are not pure. I'm almost certain that you could use this energon to gain political influence with the government."

"Where are you getting these ideas, child?" Firestorm winces.

"The Arwing nobles have always controlled Hikage City," Ember answers coolly. "Is it that surprising that I know you'd like to expand that control?"

"Yes. Such things are not your business."

"I'm an Arwing noble--shouldn't I know?"

"I am the head of the Third House, the house of Hikaru the Bright. I decide what you should and should not know. I do not wish to brook this argument again, and I will not be defied in my own house."

Ember stares at her uncle, watching the elder Two-B seethe.

"Did I not expressly forbid you to speak to any of Fireflight's friends?" he continues.

"I didn't." _The way Fireflight spoke of Slingshot,_ muses Ember, _my cousin doesn't seem to consider him a friend. He is a disagreeable boor, but I like him nonetheless._

Firestorm gives his niece a thin smile. "Your skills at obfuscation are lacking. Don't toy with me, Ember."

"I meant no disrespect, _ojiki-sama_," Ember bows. "I have forgotten my place."

"Go to your quarters, and do not speak of this again."

"Yes, Hi-_sama_." Ember bows again and leaves.

Firestorm merely shakes his head, knowing his order to be futile.

END ISSUE FIVE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To get this party started...JPN VOCABULARY TIME!

Gobotron isn't the only place where Japanese is apparently spoken: if the name "Hikage (Sunshine) City" wasn't a clue, then see THIRTEEN, ISSUE FOUR (also quite useful at making sense of some the ARWING stuff).

_sama_: In this context, "Thundercracker-sama" means "Lord Thundercracker". Like he's not enough of an elitist. The honorific (the JPN equivalent to "Mr.", "Ms." and like titles) _kijo_ is in the same vein, referring to femmes such as Incendia as "Lady Incendia". Skydive quipped at the end that Silverbolt used the male honorific on Ember, a femme.

_kun_: Honorific addressed to people of lower status.

_shisoku_: Formal word for "son", addressed to Fireflight. Firestorm is a noble, after all.

_hai_: Roughly, "yes". (Just in case you didn't catch it during THIRTEEN, ISSUE TWO.)

_seppuku_: Ritual suicide--or rather, self-disembowelment. (Please note GOBOTS IN SURPRISE.) Also known by the less-popular (to the Japanese) term, _harakiri_. The method involves thus: the subject commits _seppuku_; then the _kaishakunin_, or the subject's second, all but cuts off the subject's head. In this story's case, Dainichi committed seppuku (likely to avoid a shameful decision; betray Megatron or Fireflight, the heir to the Third House), then Harumi lopped Dainichi's head off. It's implied that Harumi also killed herself, committing _jigai_ ("suicide" proper, although an archaic term used for Japanese wives of samurai). Source: WIKIPEDIA.

_dono_: Another, more polite honorific for those of lower station.

_oikko_: Means "nephew", if the words "Aunt Incendia" have any meaning.

_unmei_: "Fate", or "destiny".

_gimudzuke_: Fireflight's "obligation" or "duty".

_ojiki_: Ember's "uncle", as Firestorm is Incendia's brother.

Questions and comments about the story? Please review. :)


End file.
